Ca tourne !
by Enilebom
Summary: Suite au film "Les Dissociés" comment ne pas s'amuser avec le Raphou ! (Raphaël Descraques - Julfou)


\- Et action !

Pour la centième fois de la journée le réalisateur figeait son regard sur l'écran de contrôle, l'assistant clapait et la maquilleuse s'enfuit au pas de course du champ. Après déjà une semaine de tournage l'équipe était rodée mais une certaine appréhension restait palpable.

Le projet était à la hauteur de leurs craintes, leur premier film, une heure et quart rien qu'à eux, et le tout avec des moyens réduits mais la niaque de vouloir faire au mieux.

Julfou avait suivi son ami les yeux fermés quand il lui avait présenté le premier script des Dissociés. Ensemble ils avaient revu jusqu'au dernier détail, sacrifiant de précieuses nuits de sommeil. Mais maintenant dans le feu de l'action ils n'étaient pas mécontents de comment tout cela se déroulait.

Mais pourtant le breton restait de marbre devant cette nouvelle pierre à l'édifice qui était en train de se tourner. Une partie de l'histoire qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter, qu'il avait tourné dans tous les sens pour qu'elle soit le moins dérangeante possible et qui malgré tout lui serrait le cœur.

Raph dans le fond de son personnage retrouvait son compagnon dans le corps d'une femme, d'une belle femme, celui d'Eléonore, et ainsi ils étaient heureux, amoureux un peu de trop aux yeux du barbu.

\- Oubli pas que c'est censé être moi hein. Grogna-t-il avait le tournage. Pas trop s'entrain quand même.

\- Jaloux. Lui souffla Eléonore inconsciente.

Mais Raph lui avait parfaitement compris ce qui tracassait ton ami, il le connaissait par cœur, plus que n'importe qui. Mais pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur son jeu pour ne pas à avoir à refaire le tout trop souvent et ils pourraient plier bagage pour la journée. Demain le tournage reprenait tôt demain matin mais l'équipe s'était convaincu de s'offrir une soirée de relâche.

Aussi quand le clap de fin résonna pour la journée un profond soupir secoua la pièce, et tous les visages se détendirent la pause avait sonnée et ce jusqu'au lendemain matin.

\- Julien je t'offre un verre !

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une proposition, ni même un ordre simplement une invitation qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Les deux amis se coiffèrent de leur casquette et bonnet pour ne pas être dérangé dans la rue et ils trouvèrent leur bonheur dans un bistrot sans charme mais avec de la bière fraiche.

La discussion tourna principalement autour du tournage, de ce qu'il leur restait à faire, des galères qu'ils avaient eues et de tout le post-prod à suivre. Soit encore plusieurs mois de travail, mais cela ne leur faisait pas peur. Mais Raphaël nota rapidement que l'attention de son camarade déclinait au fur et à mesure qu'il glorifiait les acteurs alors avec un sourire amusé il retourna la discussion à sa faveur.

\- Tu sais que demain on fait la scène du baiser ?...

\- Et de la bagarre aussi, je vais jamais arriver à faire les enchainements. Dériva immédiatement Julien, voyant très bien où son double voulait en venir.

\- Mais si. Tu veux qu'on fasse une répétition ce soir ? Osa l'homme aux cheveux longs avec provocation.

\- De la bagarre, à deux ça va être compliqué.

\- Je parlais pas de ça.

La mauvaise plaisanterie finit par faire mouche et Raphael sentit enfin le regard sombre comme les ténèbres lui brûler la peau. La bague en fer du breton crissa contre le verre à moitié vide mais il ne put supporter le sourire moqueur de son ami. Dans un mouvement brusque il bouscula la table, déposa une pièce dans la coupelle et sortit du café en courant.

Il savait qu'il venait d'avouer une nouvelle fois sa faiblesse et que son camarade ne faisait ça que pour l'aider à faire à ses choix et ses désirs mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à assumer cette part de lui-même. C'est le parisien lui-même qui lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs des relations masculines, mais au petit matin Julien s'était enfuit, ne pouvant assurer la force de leur amitié mélangée cette nouvelle relation. Raphael avait parfaitement compris sa position et n'avait cherché à en demander plus. Mais il sentait bien que le breton se retenait, qu'il ne vivait pas pleinement ses désirs et chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche d'une femme ou d'un autre homme le petit souffrait.

S'enfuyant à son tour de la table de bistrot Raph rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux fous avant de s'élancer sur le trottoir. Tentant de suivre la direction que son ami avait pris il le retrouva une minute plus tard à un carrefour, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, nonchalamment appuyé contre le poteau à attendre que le feu passe au vert.

\- Tu comptes t'enfuir à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet. Le surpris le parisien en se posant derrière lui.

\- Je trouve que c'est un bon moyen, tu sais que je ne veux pas.

\- Tu as peur.

\- Je tiens plus à notre amitié qu'à ma libido ! S'enragea Julien en faisant face à son camarade.

Il lui manquait quelques centimètres pour que leur regard se plonge parfaitement l'un dans l'autre mais sa noirceur suffisait pour lui donner de l'importance.

\- Je suis nul en amour, et toi aussi alors je préfère qu'on reste pote jusqu'à n'tre mort que de se déchirer parce qu'un de nous aura oublié la Saint-Valentin.

\- Dans ce cas on dit qu'on reste amis.

Ne laissant plus de choix au porteur de bonnet, Raph glissa ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade et attendit l'espace d'une seconde pour sentir sa réaction. Le breton ne broncha pas, en bien ou en mal il se laissa faire se refusant de lutter contre quelque chose qui désirait plus de tout au monde.

Alors perdu dans le klaxon des voitures, les vrombissements des moteurs et les cris des enfants dans le parc les deux amis, amants, échangèrent un premier baiser doux, timide puis un second plus assuré, plus ferme et enfin Julien glissa ses mains dans l'épaisse tignasse de son camarade pour le maintenir auprès de lui encore un instant.

\- Si on reste amis ça peut marcher ? Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre celui du parisien.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas d'oublier la Saint-Valentin…

\- …Par contre demain faudra faire… plus court. Termina Julien avant de capturer à nous les lèvres de son, ami.


End file.
